Restart the Fire
by Maggie-Chan99
Summary: Katniss' plan has succeeded, but after 7 years of peace, the Capitol has stormed the city and taken over the Districts once more. The new President is a cruel man with a blood thirsty image of power. His hunger drives him to create one of the most dangerous and brutal Hunger Games the world will have ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I am Elizabeth Folchart. The Capitol took back authority when I was a baby and it was a true hell. Now I'm 13 and nothing has gotten any better. Just to add onto that, the drawing of name's for the next Hunger Games was tomorrow, and I was now old enough to be entered.

I barely held back the tears as I walked down the dirty street back to my house in the Seam of District 12. I wasn't really about to cry for myself though, but all of my friend's who's names would now be thrown into that glass bowl... That stupid thing decided the fate of four kids now, not two. Instead of 24 kids going into the Hunger Games, as punishment, 48 entered the arena instead... And only 2 came out.

I allowed a few tears to escape but quickly wiped them away as I entered the shack my mother and I called home. Our German Shepard met me at the door, wagging his tail and nuzzling against me. The poor thing was literally fur and bones, "Hey, Griffin." I said, stroking his head.

He whimpered happily and trotter farther into the house. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table with Lauren Pane, my best friends mother. Soon after I had dropped my book bag off in my small room, he walked in, Derrick Pane. "Hey mom, couldn't find you!" He laughed.

Lauren smiled at her son, "How was school, dear?" She asked.

"Great! Oh hey Ellie! You want to start on our homework?" He asked happily.

I nodded, "Sure."

Most people just called me Ellie. Elizabeth didn't describe me well. Yes, I was mature and intelligent, but 'Elizabeth' was just too formal a name for someone like me. I loved it anyways though... My father had given it to me. Oh yes my father, he's dead... Along with my sister. My father and Derrick's father had been killed in the same shooting, with my sister. A squad of 'Peacekeepers' had stormed the city and opened fire on us... It was scarring and killed so many... I shivered slightly and went to my room with Derrick.

"I'm so scared about the drawing tomorrow..." He whispered, sitting beside me on my bed.

He looked pale and I began to cry, "I-I am too..." I whispered.

He grabbed me in a gentle hug and I cried. I wasn't very strong emotionally because of my fairly traumatic past, and I wasn't afraid to cry. I trusted just about anyone who could even slightly prove I could trust them, "I don't think you'll get drawn... No... You WON'T get drawn..." He whispered.

I shivered, "You can't promise something like that!.." I whimpered, "It's too good a promise too even mention..."

Derrick sighed and shook his head, "Well you won't! You're only in that bowl three times."

A paper was added with your name on it for the number of the second digit in your age, after the age of 18, you no longer can be in the Hunger Games. They had also started the years the Games had been done over. This would be the first Hunger Games. Oh how the name 'Hunger Games' didn't fit anymore... No special food rations were provided to families for the winner of their district... And on top of that, if the two winners of the Hunger Games were a boy and a girl, they were forced to kill each other. No exceptions.

The Capital had returned to power and were stronger than ever, and their plans couldn't be more brutal for the rebellious Districts. Nothing would _ever_ be the same.

* * *

**OK... Yeah the first chapter is incredibly boring and short but please review! Give me some ideas too! I already have an idea about how this story will come together and I promise you it will get good. :3 I would love to hear from you all though. Give me some ideas! I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for that review, it really helped me with ideas for this chapter! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I sighed as I woke up the next morning and my heart felt like it would pop when I realized what day it was. It was the day that would decide the fate of 48 children, one possibly including myself.

I shakily got dressed in a worn out pair of jeans and a shirt passed down to me by my mother and went down the hallway to the kitchen, "Good morning, dear." Mother said, smiling weakly at me in an attempt to look cheerful. "Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head, "Not right now..." And with that, I quickly left.

The sky even seemed to know what day it was. Thick gray clouds spread across the sky as far as the eye could see and cast even darker shadows along the roads of District 12.

I breathed carefully as I turned up ash from the street into the air with my footsteps. I had heard the story behind the never ending film of black ash. Before the Capitol had reclaimed leadership, they had burned down our Victor's Village and scattered the ashes across the whole District, putting an even larger amount of it on the Seam.

This was all because of our hero, Katniss Everdeen.

The only reason that they didn't burn down the District entirely was simply because if they'd done that, then the members of District 12 wouldn't have a place to stay. Construction of new homes would cost too much, wiping us out entirely would decrease the population, and the prison would be far too full if we were all put there.

The Capitol didn't see us as people. Just as pawns in their little world that they just couldn't do without.

48. 48 helpless kids that got thrown into some genetically created place to kill each other and be killed by any demonic creature the Capitol feels like seeing.

I take a trembling breath as I find myself by the electric fence that didn't need to be powered anymore. The area beyond was just dead, charred trees and ashy dirt. I hated seeing it, but it was the only place the peacekeepers didn't bother to guard. And I hated seeing those peacekeepers even more than what we all called Dead Dreams Forest.

Another of Katniss's favorites. Burned now because of her rebellion. Her own children, now my age would be thrown into the Hunger Games... Their names went in two times the number of the second digit in their age.

Hmph. They enjoyed getting revenge on some of their most important pawns. The king and queen of the rebellion that drive them off. How? With their prince and princess.

"Hey! Get back to your home and get ready for the Drawing." A sharp male voice said behind me.

I whipped around to see a peacekeeper behind me with his pistol in hand. My eyes widened and I nodded, sprinting away.

I huffed in anger as I stopped running, now out of the peacekeepers' sight. _I wish every last one of them would go to hell..._ I thought as I walked into my home, "I have something laid out for you in your room." Mother says, poorly concealing her fear and sadness, and the fact that she's been crying.

I nod and bite my lip, going in to find a simple faded blue dress that was Capitol made. From when Mother still lived there before the over throwing. I quickly bathe and run my fingers through my straight blonde hair until it dries, then pull on the dress and my pair of tennis shoes. I didn't have another pair, so I have to deal with how odd they looked together, not like I cared much. I was going to a drawing for death.

I took a shaky breath as I sat on my bed, barely keeping myself from trembling. _God, please don't let me get picked.._. I thought hopelessly as I stared down at the floor, tears collecting at the corners of my eyes.

* * *

**Alright... I hope that gave a little more back story to it and was over all a better chapter... Sorry about how boring the first one was, again... I wasn't sure how to start it out. I think this one helped though. So please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After about 15 minutes of collecting myself again, mother called for me. It was time.

I stood on shaky legs and made my way down the hall. Mother looked beautiful as usual in a pale gray dress. She held my hand tightly as we made our way to the middle of town. She let go of my hand and I continued on towards the rickety old gates that separated age groups.

There were Peacekeepers everywhere, smirking to one another in amusement at the teenagers of District 12's fear. Anger welled up inside me and I wanted to punch all of them in the jaw, though that would probably result in a public execution.

One of them grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and shoved me into one of the pins with a bunch of other girls my age. _This is so stupid..._ I thought angrily, smoothing my dress. _This whole damn thing..._

After a good 30 minutes, everyone was gathered and in their correct pins. That's when the worst thing started.

I assumed that the Capitol enjoyed making this as bad as it possibly could be because here came an Effie look-alike parading on stage with loud clicks from her eight inch high heels, "Hello, District 12 and welcome to the first annual Hunger Games!" She exclaimed in to her microphone.

To everyone's disgust she sounded happy and excited. No sympathy at all, "Come come now! Where are all the smiles? You all _do_ deserve this fate, after all!" She continued.

I grit my teeth hard to keep from screaming in protest at how unfair that was, "Oohh well! Let us continue then!" She said, waving her hand once with a tight smile.

"We all know why we're here, right?" No one answered, "I'm going to take that as a yes! But let me remind you anyways, just in case you forgot!"

_She thinks we're all idiots!_ I thought, digging my fingernails into my palms. I tried to block out her voice but it was no use.

She started with a broad smile on her purple stained lips, "You all are here because of that foolish little rebellion your _Mockingjay_ tried to pull off." She said bitterly, putting very defined finger quotes around Mockingjay, "And I would _love_ to inform you of some things before we begin."

She gripped the microphone in one hand as an evil sneer went across her face, "Does anyone notice how we haven't seen our dear little Katniss Everdeen or her lover, Peeta Mellark around this glorious day?" Her eyes seemed to glow, "Well I see some of you have! You want to know why? Of course you do! They're in the _Capitol's prison._"

I felt myself go pale. They had managed to not just put out the flame, but scatter the ashes of the rebellion. There was _nothing_ left now. They had _captured_ our Mockingjay's.

The Effie look alike looked very very smug, "As you could probably tell by my appearance... Just call me Effie! That's the whole reason I'm dressed like this!" She laughed.

_Really?... Even us kids who hadn't been around for when Effie was the one who drew the names for 12 know who she is..._ I thought, my face flushing with rage.

"Hmph! Well, without farther adieu, let's draw our four tributes!"

With that, two Peacekeepers rolled out pedestals with a fancy crystal bowl on each one, containing either the names of boys, or the names of girls, "We'll do the boys first." She said, dipping her manicured hand into one of the bowls, grinning deviously.

She snatched her hand out quickly and unfolded the paper, "Joseph Steeler!" She cried the name out into the thick silence.

I was thankful that Derrick's name hadn't been called, and I prayed to God it wouldn't. I sadly watched the scrawny 14 year old blonde boy make his way up onto the stage, putting on a brave face in front of the crowd. Effie smiled, "Such a brave young man!" She giggled.

The second name she plucked out luckily also wasn't Derrick's, but instead his 15 year old brother, "Tyler Pane!"

He grit his teeth and held himself high as he made his way on stage, "It's Tye." He said flatly, standing beside Joseph.

I glanced at Derrick and he looked at me in distress, biting back tears. I shook my head for him not to cry. Not here. He nodded once and turned back to the stage, "Alright! Time for the gi-rls!" Effie said in a sing songy way.

"Penny Sulivan." She said.

I was barely holding back tears. I was good friends with Penny. She was a quiet, sweet girl and as soon as her name was called she collapsed to her knees and started to sob.

Peacekeepers roughly dragged her on stage to make her look like an idiot as she cried. _Heartless jerks..._ I thought.

Effie looked very pleased and amused, but my blood turned to ice as the last name echoed throughout the square, "Elizabeth Folchart!"

* * *

** Hello there! I haven't posted a chapter in forever... Sorry. I hope this one makes up for it though! And Saphira, (if you end up ever reading this again... XD) I can't say when I'll update, it's just whenever I have the time to work. DX Anyways... Review, favorite, follow... All that good stuff and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Everything went by in a blur. I was shoved up onto the stage by Penny, tears leaking down my cheeks. I saw Derrick break down in sobs, my mother bawling, clutching onto Ms. Pane who was sobbing violently in her arms. Other families and teenagers were crying, some congratulating one another for not being picked...

My only thought though was that this was a mistake. My name is only in that bowl 3 times. 3! As read the name on the paper wrong, she didn't read it correctly!

But she did of course. Glancing at the sheet in her hand it was easy to tell that the neat black print said _Elizabeth Folchart_.

I broke down more into ragged sobs as Tye came and grabbed my hand. He was like an older brother too me, "It's going to be OK. I promise you we'll make it out of that damn arena no matter what those rules are..." He murmured to me.

"And these, District 12, are your 4 tributes!" Effie grinned, flashing perfect white teeth cruelly at the crowd. "Happy first Hunger Games, tributes..." The words hung on her lips as she hissed them slowly into the microphone, "And may the odds... Be _ever_ in your favor..."

With those last horrible words, the four of us were swept into the stone building behind us and shoved into separate rooms by Peacekeepers who snickered at our pain.

I collapsed on the couch in the small room and began to sob violently, feeling cold inside and outside and totally alone. This was... Horrible. I never expected I would ever have to be in the Games... Never would I have even thought I would be forced into them.

My life... Suddenly, I realized only too late how important it is. I had taken the blood running through my veins keeping me alive for granted and now that life blood would be splattered all across some part of a genetically created arena... Oh God no...

After a few minutes friends began to enter the room and wish me good luck and tell me goodbye. They all had only 2 minutes to tell me goodbye and even less if the Peacekeepers got annoyed or impatient.

Derrick was here and gone far too fast. He grabbed me into a tight hug and cried in each other's arms, "My best friend and my brother... Oh God... Oh God no..." He mumbled, his words trembling just as violently as his body was.

I felt like I would faint when they drug Derrick out kicking and cursing. My mother ran in after him and embraced me in a trembling week hug as she cried too hard to speak. She barely managed, "W-win... Y-you have t-to _win_..." before she was yanked out of the room.

After the hour of goodbyes that went by far too quickly, we boarded the lavishly decorated train that would take us to the Capitol.

I was shocked into awe. The train was nicer than the best homes in District 12.

That is of course until I saw our mentors. Peeta Melark and Katniss Everdeen. Chained into chairs and looking tragically malnourished.

* * *

_**Been a long... Long time eh? XD I'll keep it brief, pretty please comment! I would really appreciate it! :D **_


End file.
